


Falling

by thecurlyginger



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, kinda mixing both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecurlyginger/pseuds/thecurlyginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo read countless stories and history books, prided himself with knowing the difference between alliteration and assonance, and yet the metaphor comparing the devotion one felt toward another to the action of falling down, rapidly and freely without control, never failed to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I have read Bagginshield fics for a good seven months now, but never wrote one. To be honest, I'm writing this to spite my fierce canon-adhering boyfriend, but I enjoyed writing it all the same.

Falling in love.

Bilbo huffed. He read countless stories and history books, prided himself with knowing the difference between alliteration and assonance, and yet the metaphor comparing the devotion one felt toward another to the action of falling down, rapidly and freely without control, never failed to distract him. 

Falling was so dangerous, so frightening. Bungo and Belladonna were in love, Bilbo knew, but his parents seemed peacefully so. Though polar opposites, they fit together nicely. So why was every author keen on using that same tried comparison? Did the phrase stick because enough people wrote about it, or did so many people liken developing those feelings to a free fall that writers decided to adapt it?

Perhaps it wouldn't bother Bilbo so much if he could disprove it - if he could find his soulmate, gradually develop feelings, and nod in satisfaction over tea.

It was rather unfortunate that when Bilbo came to the conclusion that he was in love, he didn't have a moment to contemplate it. He couldn't smile into his teacup at the idea of holding hands while walking with his soulmate over autumn's brown, crunchy leaves. He could hardly even breathe in the moment.

The realization that he loved the dwarven king crashed on him as he held the Arkenstone firmly in his palm. There was no smile to hide as he crept through the great halls, invisible from his disillusioned friends. Where was Gandalf when the dwarves suffered from this terrible gold sickness? Who would guide him through this treacherous decision to betray Thorin in order to save him?

Bilbo was alone when he fell in love, which made it all the more appropriate when Thorin dangled him over the edge, threatening to let him fall down, down, down to his enemies. While grasping Thorin's large hands clasped around his neck, his confession almost spewed from his lips. “I love you, you stubborn, hateful dwarf! I did it to save you!” But he could not find the breath to cry out. 

Gandalf saved him, and turning to ensure Bilbo's safety once released from Thorin's hold, the look the wizard gave the hobbit spoke volumes. Gandalf knew, Bilbo was certain. He wondered if Gandalf had seen Bilbo's descent into love over the journey, if it had been gradual and Gandalf had let him tumble downward into his affection without reaching out to save him. And why, if Gandalf had known all along, did he let Bilbo fall in love? Was the wizard so cruel to see Bilbo suffer for the dwarf who would let him die out of greed and childish spite?

Bilbo had truly fallen, and he could not be saved.

When he joined the dwarves once more at Gandalf's advisement, they could scarcely make eye contact with Bilbo, they were so ashamed of how quickly they turned to the gold. The smile Bilbo tried to give them didn't reach his eyes, and when he joined Thorin alone in the throne room the night before the battle, he dropped the facade altogether. 

“I will not apologize,” he sniffed, looking to the king. He couldn't turn away, so mesmerized was he by Thorin's majesty. Bilbo wished like mad that he could crawl out of love.

Thorin's braid fell over his shoulder as he looked to Bilbo. “Nor should you,” he said gruffly. “I am ashamed of how I treated you after you saved me and my kin on our journey. I am deeply sorry.” He inclined his head.

“You're...what?” Bilbo could not believe his ears. Thorin never apologized, not once, in all the time he knew him.

“Try not to revel in my apology, burglar. Smugness looks ill on you.” Yet Thorin smiled all the same, matching the smirk that slowly formed on Bilbo's lips.

Chuckling, Bilbo bowed too low, the action dripping with sarcasm. “Thank you, your majesty. I cannot wait until I return to the Shire with news of the great Thorin Oakenshield's apology!” And though Thorin tried to look stern, his eyes crinkled with mirth.

“Enough, Master Baggins.” And when Bilbo's laughter ceased, they looked at each other. 

“I should get on then,” Bilbo said at last and turned to leave. Battle loomed in the not-so-distant future and over both their heads.

“Do you accept then?” Thorin asked Bilbo's back. 

Bilbo hummed questioningly, and was surprised to turn around and see Thorin had closed the distance between them. “My apology – do you accept it?”

The hobbit nodded wordlessly, feeling helpless once more though he was not being threatened off a ledge and he had already fallen for Thorin as far as he thought possible. Thorin stood so close to him that he could see the relief flooding through the king.

“I believed you to be lost ever since you left home, but now I am certain I have been lost ever since returning home.” This confession and the raw honesty within it startled Bilbo. “But you've guided me back. You've grounded me.”

“We've fallen and hit the ground together.” And Bilbo silenced Thorin's confused sound with a kiss.


End file.
